


Be Careful When You Fight

by elvina_moqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when they fight alone--without his other three friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful When You Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came to me when I was in shower the other day. So I type it down, on my phone, with my wet fingers.  
> Just short and sweet.Enjoy those unwritten words.XD  
> Chinese version is attached under the English one.

There's always fights, and he cannot always had his friends around.

This time, they ended up crawling on the grass, both had fistful of each other's robe, panting heavily.

Severus was on top, one of his knee was pushing fiercely into James' stomach. That was unexpected. Usually it was the Gryffindors' advantages on fighting. 

And for a second, they just staring at each other, lost track of what they were doing.

Things just became a little bit awkward and funny. So, James started giggling, although his stomach was still aching like hell. 

Then, somehow the giggle passed to Severus, and he soften his musles and bursted into laughter too.

After 5 minutes of Merlin-Knows-Why good laughter, they melt on the grass, James still at the bottom, seemingly didn't mind the weight of another boy at all. 

It just happened naturally.

A soft kiss.

Then more. 

And more.

And they finally came to their senses. 

 

-Fin-

 

**打架什么的要谨慎**

 

他们总不免打起来，而他也不是总有朋友们陪着的。

这一次，他们最终结束了在草地上翻滚着的“战斗”，两人都攥着对方的长袍前襟，气喘吁吁。

Severus压在James身上，其中一只膝盖无情地用力抵着他的肚子。这结果出乎两人的意料。通常在打架方面，格莱芬多们总是赢家。

有那么一会儿，他俩都只知道紧盯着对方，忘记了他们是为什么摆出这个姿势的了。

情况变得既有些尴尬，又有些好笑。于是James咯咯笑了起来，尽管他的肚子依然疼得要死。

然后不知怎么的，Severus也被这傻笑所传染，于是他放松了紧绷着的身体，跟着“噗”地笑出了声。

整整五分钟梅林知道怎么回事的、歇斯底里的大笑过后，他们瘫软在草地上，James依旧被压在底下，但他似乎一点儿也不介意另一个男孩儿身体的重量。

而那发生得多么自然。

一个轻柔的吻。

然后更多。

还有更多。

然后他们终于明白了一切。

 

-完-


End file.
